El sirviente del mal
by LunioFlower
Summary: -'tu sirviente fiel yo soy, hermanos de corazón'-'mi querida princesa ...'-'tu sonrisa real volvió mi vida por fin brilló'-'tu sombra fiel estará y el tirano morirá'-'si pudiera lograr volver a nacer pediría jugar contigo otra vez...'- entren no se arrepentirán :') una historia muy triste pero linda


**Hola! bueno se que no eh terminado ni actualizado mi otro fic pero no es por que no quiero si no, que no eh tenido tiempo, muchos problemas con la escuela por eso de mis Exámenes finales así que en este tiempo que tengo decidí escribir este fic por una canción que recientemente vi y escuche en youtube y me hizo llorar a mares demostrando lo que un hermano daría por ver feliz a su hermana :'3 aun si eso significara no tener al amor de tu vida y dar tu vida por su adorada hermana .**

**Los personajes de **_**Ranma**_** y las canciones de **_**Vocaloid**_** no me pertenecen, solo hago la historia por diversión e inspiración xD...**

_**¡BUENO EMPEZEMOS!**_

_Mi querida princesa, siempre estaré ahí,  
tu sirviente fiel yo soy, hermanos de corazón.  
Vine al mundo para darte total protección,  
mi vida por ti daré, el tirano seré yo._

_Hace mucho, mucho tiempo existió un reino de mala humanidad, donde reinaba Ranko, una joven princesa de 14 años de edad, poseía todos los lujos y privilegios que otras princesas querrían tener, su fiel corcel azuri, y su sirviente personal con un rostro similar al suyo…_

_Tú y yo nacimos juntos bajo el cielo azul,  
las campanas se alegraron al vernos nacer,  
y nuestra familia fue la que nos separó,  
el futuro de los dos, la codicia dividió._

Dos hermosos gemelos nacieron a las 3 de la tarde cuando sonaban las campanas de la iglesia, en el gran reino, el pueblo estallaba en alegría y jubiló, al saber que sus siguientes gobernantes fueron bendecidos de belleza y salud.

Ranko y Ranma, así se llamaban los gemelos, poseían unos preciosos ojos azules como el cielo la única diferencia en los gemelos era el color del cabello de estos Ranko tenia un hermoso cabello rojo mientras Ranma tenia el cabello negro como la noche, los pequeños crecieron con un largo lazo entre ellos sabiendo que si algo le pasaba al otro seria su propio dolor.

Pero la codicia y la envidia de su familia los separo a los 6 años de edad llevándose así el padre de ellos a Ranma, llegando al pueblo una cruel mentira '_el pequeño príncipe murió…' _ haciendo así que Ranko con los años se volviera una joven envidiosa y egoísta, olvidando a su querido y adorado hermano.

La Reina sabiendo los planes de su esposo al caer enferma, le pidió a su fiel comandante que protegiera y educara a su querido hijo hasta que llegara el momento en que Ranko necesitara un sirviente personal, así legando el momento Ranma podría decirle la verdad a su hermana.

_Cuantas cosas nuestro destino nos dará,  
toda nuestra vida siempre lamentaré,_

El comandante obedeciendo los últimos deseos de su querida reina cumplió con enseñarle a Ranma todo para poder ser el sirviente de su hermana, jurando el joven que protegería a su hermana y la haría feliz sin importa lo que tuviera que hacer.

Pasaron los años y tanto como Ranma y Ranko ya contaban con 14 años de edad el momento anhelado por el joven príncipe al fin avía llegado el día en que se reencontraría con si querida hermana gemela.

-su majestad, le presento a su sirviente personal…el cumplirá siempre todos los deseos que usted le pida…Ranma pasa- en ese momento Ranma que estaba atrás de la puerta. Entro con la cabeza gacha y paso firme pero sumiso Ranko al ver al joven sintió unas ganas horribles de correr hacia el y abrazarlo..Pero solo cuando el joven levanto la vista ella pudo ver, unos preciosos ojos azules iguales a los suyos que la viraban con ternura y amor, sin pensarlo mucho se levanto del trono que antes avía pertenecido a su madre y padre y se acerco corriendo al joven y abrazarlo efusivamente mientras de sus bellos ojos azules caían gruesas lagrimas producto de la añoranza, amor, cariño y dolor guardados en lo mas profundo de su ser des de el día en que la separaron de su amado hermano gemelo.

_Hasta el fin del mundo mi alma te cuidará,  
y el verte feliz, siempre desearé_.

-shh,shh…tranquila ran …ya no llores…._ siempre estaré ahí, tu sirviente fiel yo soy, hermanos de corazón-_ susurrando las ultimas palabras provocando en la joven pelirroja más, sollozos al oír las palabras que recitaba Ranma.

-como…c-como..dijeron que estabas,,,-no pudo terminar de decir la frase cuando nuevos y fuerte sollozos llegaron a ella Ranma quien la veía con ternura y tristeza dijo

-…muerto bah solo nuestro padre dijo eso para que todo el pueblo lo creyera, pero nuestra madre tenia un haz bajo la mango…jajaja-soltó una risa llena de tristeza y dolor- le dijo al principal comandante que me criara y educara como su propio hijo hasta que llegara el día en que yo seria tu sirviente personal…y eh me aquí ran..-termino por decir el pelinegro mientras le brindaba una sonrisa a su pelirroja hermana que lo veía con lagrimas en los ojos.

_Mi querida princesa, siempre estaré ahí,  
tu sirviente fiel yo soy, hermanos de corazón,  
_

Y así pasaron los meses en los que, Ranma se dio cuenta que su hermana, era tan cruel como decían el pueblo, manejando el reino con egoísmo y crueldad, sin embargo cada vez que ellos estaban solo Ranko mostraba una personalidad diferente, se comportaba cariñosa, dulce linda y reía por cualquier cosa que el le dijera y así era como Ranma siempre quería verla, ver esa hermosa sonrisa que ella poseía llena de felicidad y dulzura, el haría lo que fuera por ver esa sonrisa en el rostro de su hermana aun si esa sonrisa apareciera cada vez que ella le dijera que castigara o mandara mater a pueblerinos del reino tanto inocentes como culpables, eso no importaba para el con tan solo de verla sonreír

por que así mientras ella sonriera el seria feliz .

_Vine al mundo para darte total protección,  
mi vida por ti daré, el tirano seré yo._

Era el cumpleaños número 15 de la princesa Ranko y de su fiel sirviente Ranma, claro esto nadie mas lo sabia por que pensaban que el joven príncipe murió a los 6 años de edad por una razón desconocida, en la fiesta de cumpleaños de su hermana, el siempre la estaba vigilando hasta que en un momento cuando regreso de haber dado un paseo en compañía de el príncipe del otro lado del mar

Su querida hermanita no dejaba de sonreír y reír de lo que le contaban los demás invitados, el jamás le había visto esa sonrisa a su bella hermana tan llena de ilusión y amor, el sabia que esa sonrisa era especial su adorada hermana jamás sonría así excepto cuando estaba con el y en ese momento, supo la razón mientras en su apuesto rostro, se dibujaba una sonrisa llena de una infinita ternura al comprender que su adorada hermanita había caído rendida a los pies del amor

_Cuando realicé un viaje en otro país,_

Un mes después de la fiesta, Ranma realizo varios viajes a los países vecinos entre ellos el reino azul y el reino verde, al reino azul fue para darle al joven príncipe de 18 años de edad un recado de parte de su hermana, y al reino verde paso simplemente por que necesitaba unas cosas para el palacio.

_Cuando realicé un viaje en otro país,  
una linda niña capturó mi atención,  
era su sonrisa lo que a mí me agradó,  
y a primera vista, ella me enamoró._

Sin saberlo Ranma, que iba pasando por una parte del pueblo choco con una bella jovencita de dos simpáticas coletas que le llagaban hasta los tobillos su cabello era de un azul casi tirando a verde pero sin perder su color natural. Pero no fue eso lo que lo impacto si no sus bellos ojos cafés y la tierna sonrisa que le estaba dedicando, entonces el también correspondió la sonrisa de la bella joven, se había enamorado perdidamente de esos bellos ojos y dulce sonrisa.

-hola!, mucho gusto en conocerte…¿Cómo te llamas?-dijo la peliazul con una sonrisa mientras era ayudada por el joven a levantarse y dar un paseo por el pueblo con el apuesto pelinegro.

-oh!…hola…me llamo Ranma, ¿y tu?- pregunto con una sonrisa torcida provocando que la joven se sonrojara levemente, asiendo que Ranma ensanchara mas su sonrisa al ver el adorable sonrojo de la jovencita.

-je! …que lindo nombre…soy Akane la princesa del reino verde-dijo, sorprendiendo así a Ranma pues la joven vestía, un vestido demasiado simple no como los que si adorada hermana usaba tan elegantes y estrafalarios.

Caminaron por un rato mas hasta que la jovencita peliazul paro de caminar se planto frente al el y lo miro con esos ojos, que Ranma le provocaban escalofríos y le dijo suavemente- ¿que pasa?-

-es que…cre-o …que..._estoy enamorad de ti_\- dijo susurrando la ultima parte, provocando que el corazón de Ranma se acelerara a mil por hora aun así no impidiendo que en su apuesto rostro pareciera una sonrisa de ternura así como las que le brindaba a Ranko, y contesto con vos suave-creo que yo también-

Akane, quien mantenía su cabeza abajo por vergüenza y pena, al oír las palabras del joven levanto de golpe su cabeza provocando en su acompañante una dulce risa, quien la miraba con amor y dulzura, la joven sonrió con cariño y con voz suave dijo

-hay que mantener nuestro amor en secreto- con una sonrisa triste se acerco a Ranma y le dio un tierno beso que este sin dudarlo correspondió.

_Pero tus deseos me diste a ordenar,  
a esa niña no querías verla jamás_,

Cuando regreso a su reino, y entro al palacio encontró a su querida hermana junto a la jaula en donde había dos pajarillo uno rojo y otro negro, de sus bello ojos salían gruesas lágrimas y en su fino rostro podía observarse un gran dolor y tristeza, ella al momento de oír unos pasos se giro sabiendo a quien pertenecían lanzándose al los protectores y reconfortante brazos de, su hermano gemelo.

Ranma, que sostenía a su adorada hermana pelirroja le decía

\- _Mi querida princesa, siempre estaré ahí, tu sirviente fiel yo soy, hermanos de corazón-_termino de recitar-shh…shh, ran que paso dímelo aquí estoy yo…-Ranko, que levanto la vista su hermano amado hermano gemelo ordeno con voz quebrada- mátala…ataca al reino verde …mátala por favor…¡_MATALA_!-gritando la ultima parte aferrándose al fuerte cuerpo de su hermano mientras mas sollozos volvían a su delicado cuerpo,

Ranma quien sabia perfectamente bien a quien se refería, la estrecho más fuerte, recordado el juramento que se hizo desde que tenía 6 años, _hare lo que sea para verte feliz sin importar como lo consiga _

Tiempo después escribió una carta a su amada, pidiendo que se encontraran en el bosque que estaba acerca de la ciudad, así la joven princesa del reino verde acudió a la cita que su joven amante le había informado, ignorando a su vez a su antiguo amor el príncipe del reino azul

Al momento en que la princesa salía de su reino y se adren taba en el bosque, su reino era atacado por las tropas del reino amarillo de la, princesa Ranko Saotome.

Cuando la bella princesa se encontró con su amado se abrazaron y el dijo con voz persuasiva

-tranquila, yo te _protegeré-_y así corrieron, por todo el bosque hasta llegar aun árbol ya que la joven princesa quería descansar de tan largo tramo…se sentó un momento a respirar pero escucho un ruido extraño y al momento de voltear se encontró un unos ojos azules llameantes de furia, y en sus manos un puñal y fue directo a su pecho…el joven antes de atravesar el pecho de la jovencita escucho por parte de ella

-ah…perdóname…te amo…- así muriendo la peliazul con una suave sonrisa en su rostro mientras su joven amante, lloraba desconsoladamente aferrándose al cuerpo ahora inerte de la bella princesa del reino verde.

_yo lo cumpliré y así tu descansarás,  
aún no entiendo porqué me siento tan mal._

_Mi querida princesa, siempre estaré ahí,  
tu sirviente fiel yo soy, hermanos de corazón_

Cuando regreso a su reino, sirvió la merienda a su adorada hermana sabiendo lo que paso ella lo volteo a ver…

_la merienda de hoy es un flan con mucho amor,  
tu sonrisa real volvió, mi vida por fin brilló._

Regalándole a su hermano gemelo esa sonrisa que el tanto tiempo, dejo de ver y siguiendo la acción de su adorada hermana el también sonrió con ternura y felicidad.

Una joven de cabello castaño y ojos azul cómo zafiro reunió y provoco revuelo en el publo del reino amarillo con su aliado que también jurando venganza contra la princesa, por averle arrebatado al amor de su vida, empezaron una revolución contra la joven princesa,

_Algún día este país justicia tomará,  
y el enfado de la gente no se puede evitar,  
si ya no hay remedio a lo que el destino traerá,  
no debes de preocupar, a culpa mía será._

Adentro del castillo, Ranko, daba vueltas por su estudio, pues la bella princesa sentía miedo y angustia por lo que su pueblo quería hacerle, trataba de engañarse así misma tratando de auto convérsese de que tan solo era una revuelta…pero sus pensamiento fueron interrumpidos por su gemelo quien entraba a la habitación en ese instante y venia vestido justamente igual que ella era como si se estuviera viendo en un espejo por que si su gemelo estaba igual que ella, hasta el pelo lo tenia de color rojo como el suyo propio, su querido hermano tenia en las manos una ropa doblada

_Apresúrate mi ropa te quedará,  
tienes que escapar, y ya no mirar atrás,  
todo estará bien, tu y yo somos similar,  
nada me va a pasar,  
ya no debes de llorar._

Ranko que no dejaba de llorar en es momento, vestida igual que su hermano gemelo lo abrazo por ultima vez mientras esta se despedía y se alejaba corriendo con su hermano atra de lla con una sonrisa triste y susurrar al viento

_Mi querida princesa, tomaré tu lugar,  
el destino decidió, no debemos continuar,  
si tu fuiste malvada, problema no habrá,  
tu sangre en mí estará,  
y el tirano morirá._

El día de la ejecución llego y seria al las 3 de la tarde en la plaza principal, Ranma vestido igual que su hermana recitaba esta palabras una y otra vez mientras gruesas y saladas lagrimas con sabor a amargura caían de sus ahora vacios pero aun bellos ojos azules…

_Hace mucho, mucho tiempo, el algún lugar,  
existió un reino, el de la mala humanidad,  
y en esa tierra solo podía gobernar,  
la querida y hermosa, alma de mi hermana._

Escoltado fuera de las mazmorras de palacio, conducido hasta la guillotina en la plaza principal donde se agrupaban todos los pueblerinos del reino dando una ultima mirada al pueblo encontró una capa café donde, se podían ver unos ojos azules abnegados por las lagrimas y rojos de tanto llorar, el tan solo le dedico una sonrisa a su adorada hermana y cantando con su ultimo aliento al igual que si hermana escondida entre la multitud

_Aunque el mundo vaya en contra de los dos,  
contigo a mi lado siempre caminaré.  
Nunca olvides que siempre yo te cuidaré,  
y el verte feliz siempre desearé._

_-  
Mi querida princesa, siempre estaré ahí,  
tu sirviente fiel yo soy, hermanos de corazón,  
vine al mundo para darte total protección,  
mi vida por ti daré, el tirano seré yo._

Y así la plaza se fue desalojando dejando a una bella joven pelirroja en medio de la plaza mientras observaba con dolor, horro y tristeza el cuerpo de su amado y adorado hermano gemelo que por culpa de lla había dado su vida tan solo por verla feliz y protegerla.

..._**Si pudiera lograr yo volver a nacer,  
pediría jugar contigo otra vez...**_

**Créanme con esta historia mientras la escribi llore espero que le haya gustodo comente chau hasta la próxima **

**_aishiteru-Aiko_ **


End file.
